It's going to be okay soon I promise
by Carre
Summary: Clary lose's someone, but so does Jace after that happens Jace holds dearly to the rest of his family. He can't believe what happened. Clary trys to hold his family together without him knowing it. But he knows she's helping but he keeps pushing her to leave him, until he comes home to find his youngest sibiling crying with Clary holding him. Clace, Sizzy, Malec, and more...


**JACE POV.**

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY CLARY!" I scream at her.

"TO I DON'T KNOW MAYBE STOP TORTURING ME ABOUT MY PAST JUST BECAUSE YOUR LIFE IS PERFECT WITH TWO PARENTS!" She screams back. I swear I want to strangle this girl.

"WELL CLARY NOT EVERYTHING HAS TO BE ABOUT YOU!" I yell and almost immediately regret it. Tears form in her eyes and start falling but she just keeps yelling.

"FUNNY THAT YOU MAKE EVERYTHING ABOUT ME!YOU TELL ME THAT YOUR SORRY FOR MY LOSE KNOWING I HATED MY FATHER FOR SO MANY REASONS, THEN YOU COME IN HERE WITH YOUR FRIENDS AND YOU HAVE TO BE COOL IN FRONT OF THEM SO I GET TORTURED!" She yells and runs out of the school doors and gets onto her motorcycle throws her helmet on and speeds down the road. I feel like such an idiot for doing that, but I need to go get my little sister from her class then from there we go to get our littlest brother from kindergarten. I walk to the car and rush over to get Chloe from her fourth grade class.

"Jace!" Chloe yelled running into my arms. "Come on we need to go get Chase from kindergarten!" Chloe yelled excitedly and ran to the car an got in. I got in to and started driving to his kindergarten school, we get there and I get out with Chloe and walk into the building. Chase comes walking out and runs to me. I pick him up and bring him to the car and put him in his car seat. I get in and Chloe starts talking about her school day as I let my mind drift to the fact that Clary doesn't know that my mom left years ago when Chase was born. I pull into the parking lot and Chase and Chloe run into the kitchen.

"DAD WE ARE HOME!" I yell knowing my dad is home somewhere in this house, but there is no answer. I walk up the stairs and open the door to his study, I gasp out of terror and stumble back.

"Jace.."Chloe says walking up the stairs I slam the door closed run to the stairs pick Chloe up and run to the kitchen and get Chase I put them into the car and rush them over to Alec and Isabelle' driving there I call 911, I explain everything and give them my address telling them I'll be there in ten. We get there and I pound on the door till Alec opens the door. I shove Chase and Chloe into there house,

"Alec please watch them for the next few hours."I beg with desperation and Alec nods his head yes. I get into my car and rush to my house. I get there and the ambulance is there I get in and sit next to him. We get there and they rush him into a set of doors. I sit down.

Three hours later.

Jace pov.

I've been sitting here 3 god damn hours and nothing absolutely nothing. A doctor walks out and call for me. I get up and walk over to him.

"I'm sorry for your lose Mr. Herondale, there was nothing we could do even if we could he would be living off of machines..." The doctor kept talking but I couldn't hear him. Everything was so dizzy I felt like I would fall. I couldn't breath. I just lost the last piece of family that ever could take care of me. I start walking away realizing the doctor left me alone. I walked out of the hospital and took my phone out.

"Hello Clary speaking who is this?" Clary asks over the phone.

"Clary can we meet for coffee I really need a friends right know." I say sounding so desperate,

"Yea Java Jones I can be there in ten." Clary says.

"I need you there in five." I say about ready to break.

"I'll be there." Clary says softly before hanging up.

I get into my car and drive there. I walk in and sit down. Clary walks in a minuet later, when she see's me her face falls. I guess I look as bad as I feel.

"What's going on Jace?" Clary asks softly.

"He's gone, he died it's all my fault how did I not see it coming. I have to be the parent I have two children to look after. He left me here i the hell whole of a world. He died Clary."I say starting to raise my voice.

"Who Jace?" Clary asks urgently.

"My dad." I say and the tears start falling down my face.

"Let's go." Clary says standing up offering her hand, I take it and she pulls me up. She takes my car keys and drives to Alec and Izzy's place and brings me into there house.

"ALEC COME HERE!" She screams like she lives here. Alec comes running and see's me, he looks at me like I'm not his best friend anymore.

"Jace where have you been?"Alec asks as Chloe comes running down the stairs and trys to jump into my arms, I catch her but put her down right after.

"Alec can I speak to you upstairs?"I ask and he nods his head yes looking worridly at me.

"Come on Chloe lets go watch tv."Clary says and picks Chloe up and brings her into the living room and blasts the tv. I head up the stairs with Alec right behind me.

 **Clary pov.**

I hear muffled screams coming from upstairs and hold Chloe tighter to me. Isabelle runs down the stairs tears running down her cheeks. She looks at me asking if it's true and I nod my head yes. She breaks into sobs for the close family friends. Chloe trys running to her to ask her what wrong but I hold her to me.

"LET GO OF ME IZZY NEEDS ME!" Chloe yells at me trying to get out of my grip.

"No, right know she needs to be alone." I say and she stops thrashing around. Jace comes down the stairs and takes Chloe from me and picks Chase up. He holds them close to him like he'll never let go. I get up and let Iz lean on me and bring her up the stairs to her room where she breaks down into sobs. He was more like a father to her than he own father Robert. I mean Robert abused them until I came around and got him arrested.

"Clary what's going to happen to my sibilings?" Iz asks, she calls Jace, Chloe and Chase her sibilings.

"I don't know Iz but what I do know is that we won't let them be alone." I say and she nods her head.


End file.
